The Final Battle
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: K.A.'s The Beginning with a slight twist. no one dies heresorrywait. the Yeerks do.


disclaimer:i don't own Animorphs

Chapter One-Lyzah

the battle on the blade ship was finished. we were in our battle morphs, Jake-tiger, Cassie-wolf, Marco-Gorilla, Tobias-hawk, Ax-himself, and me as my Andalite form. but someone was missing.

[Rachel! Tobias screamed.

we all turned to the view screen.

a grizzly was fighting a anaconda and was wounded.

[Tobias! help me! Rachel yelled when she noticed us on the screen.

[i can't Rachel, Tobias replied.

[help me fight him! tell me where Tom is! she ordered.

Tobias was about to say that Tom was going to strike on her neck, but a tail-blade tossed Tom away from Rachel, making Tom go out cold.

my tail-blade.

Chapter Two-Rachel

[Lyzah? i wondered as i saw a female Andalite in front of me. i glanced at the screen. there was female Andalite on it too.

[no, she answered. [Anily,

[but my Andalite name is Anily, i heard Lyzah say.

[i am from a different time. i am not of this year. i am not even to be born yet. my parents haven't married, the Andalite replied.

[how come you look exactly like my twin as an Andalite? Tobias inquired.

[i am her as an Andalite, in a way. i cannot answer anything else. i need to find my twin, wherever he is on this ship, Anily answered.

[your twin? Cassie asked.

Anily nodded. [my twin Jared. he is somewhere on here.

[maybe we can help you find him, Jake suggested.

[thank you, Anily said.

Chapter Three-Tobias

once we boarded the Mother Ship, we joined Anily and Rachel.

after a few minutes, Anily spoke. [you can demorph now. you don't need to stay in your morphs. you don't want to be nothlits, do you? but of course, Tobias is one already, and Ax is not in morph,

[what do you mean, "Tobias"? there isn't a Tobias in our group . Jake lied.

[Tobias is the hawk, the male Andalite is the only true one, the female's name is Lyzah, the wolf is Cassie, the tiger is Jake, the gorilla is Marco, and Rachel is the bear. she replied.

we nearly choked.

[my name is Towk, i said. [not Tobias,

[no, you are human. everyone but Ax is human. the Yeerks thought you were all Andalites. but only Aximili is an Andalite, and Lyzah and Tobias are the children of Elfangor and Loren,

[how do you know this? Rachel demanded.

[that will be answered in time, Anily said.

[i don't trust you, Rachel muttered. but we decided to demorph-and i morph human- anyway.

[my brother will me surprised to see you, Anily stated.

"what does he look like?" Lyzah asked.

[he looks like, she stammered. [he has hair like Tobias, eyes like Lyzah, Marco's height, and looks Hispanic. she finished quickly.

"wait, are you human or Andalite?" Marco inquired.

[both, she said.

"you have an Andalite parent too?" i wondered. she didn't answer.

Chapter Four-Anily

i had to find my brother soon. i had only a hour left in morph before i become a nothlit.

[Jared! where are you?! i yelled to him.

"unnh," a voice said.

[Jared! i ran to him. [are you okay?! answer me!

"sis?" he asked.

[yes, and look who came to say hi, i joked. i moved over so he could see the Animorphs.

"an Andalite with humor, that's a first," the past version of our Dad replied-a.k.a., Marco.

"is that-?" he started.

[yes, but they aren't married yet, i said privately to him.

"do they-?"

[no, they don't, i accidentally said that so the others heard.

"what don't we know?" the younger version of Mom asked-a.k.a. Lyzah.

"should we?" Jared wondered.  
[we can't.

"or else-"

[the timeline,

"will be,"

[gone,

"why do you-" Marco started.

"keep on finishing-" Lyzah said.

"each others' sentences?" Marco finished.

"like you two?" (Uncle) Tobias joked.

"what do you mean?" they snapped.

"you two even say things at the same time," Jake stated.

"we do not!" they replied.

"i wouldn't be surprised if you two got married," Cassie muttered.

[i need to demorph, Jared, i told him. [i'll be right back, i said to the others.

Chapter Five-Jared

Anily went behind some crates to demorph.

"how come you look a lot like Lyzah and Marco?" Rachel demanded.

"i can't-" i started.

"we can't answer that, Animorphs," my twin replied as she came out.

"you look like-" Tobias began.

"we need to go," Anily said quickly. she pulled out a orb from her pocket. "come on, Jared. if we don't leave soon, Mom and Dad will kill us,"

i grabbed her arm before she left without me.

"see you later!" we said as we headed back home.

Chapter Six-Cassie

they vanished before we could get an answer.

"ahem," Lyzah said.

"what is it?" Jake inquired.

"look," she pointed at the screen.

[Prince Lerim, Ax said.

[hello, Yeerks. we will kill you all. Lerim replied.

Chapter Seven-Jake

"we're not Yeerks," i stated.

[i will not fall for that trick. that ship you are on is a Yeerk Mother Ship. you have to be Yeerks, Lerim sneered.

[if we are Yeerks, then how many Yeerk lifeforms did you find on here? Ax replied.

Lerim was silent for a while. he was probably scanning the ship.

[our scans say there is two Yeerks on your ship. two of your people are traitors. Lerim answered.

"no. none of us seven are Yeerks. those two are the Yeerks of my brother and Alloran." i said.

[the Visser?

"he is dieing from lack of Kandronas. Jake's brother and the Yeerk are dieing because from the amount of blood gone from the body." Cassie answered.

"no," a voice said from behind me. "the Yeerk just died. i demorphed. it's just Tom now."

[yes. one Yeerk is dead. only one Yeerk is on the ship and isn't in the human. Lerim replied as we turned to the source of the voice.

"Tom!" i exclaimed.

he gave a small grin. "hey midget,"

[the Visser? Lerim demanded.

[dead. Alloran answered as he stepped forward. [check your scanner Lerim. it should say there is no Yeerks here,

Chapter Eight-Marco

"now that this chat is finished, can i replace you guys' power to morph?" Lyzah asked. "this cube is heavy!"

"how long have i been in morph, Ax," Tobias inquired.

[two hours and twenty minutes. Ax answered.

"go ahead, Lyzah," Rachel said.

once she finished giving us the power to morph, no one of us could become nothlits.

Chapter Nine-Aximili

today was every one's wedding day. the same day when the Yeerks lost to Earth.

Prince Jake was marrying Cassie, my Shorm Tobias and Rachel, Marco was marrying-and Rachel says "yuck".- Lyzah-Tobias' twin-, and i was marrying a female Andalite named Kylin.

Prince Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Kylin, and i were all happy about our mirages, but Marco and Lyzah were not- well, not excited.

Kylin and i said good-bye as we left the others for home.

while we were leaving, i heard some words from the others:

"come on. kiss." Rachel sneered.

"no way!" Marco replied.

"come on. you always told us to kiss. now you won't? that's not fair Marco," Jake countered.

"i need to go," Lyzah said.

"oh no you don't," Tobias exclaimed. "you may be my twin, but you have to do it,"

"do it." Cassie replied.

"no way! Marco! morph flies!" Lyzah yelled.

"eww! gross!" Rachel shouted. (i think she was holding Marco.)

[come on Lyzah! Move Marco ordered.

"catch!" Jake started.

"those!" Cassie said.

"flies!" Tobias finished.

i laughed. it's going to be a long chase for them.


End file.
